


Rusev Day

by Anonymous



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-11-28 10:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The last thing Aiden expects is to ever see Rusev again, but times are strange.





	1. Chapter 1

Aiden watches Raw with a kind of perverse sense of right. He had tried to warn Rusev. The whole filming Lana in the hotel room in Minneapolis thing, it had been trying to prove to him Lana wasn't what was best for him. I mean, already, there had been Dolph Ziggler, Enzo Amore, he's still a little suspicious about what sort of relationship Lana had really had with Tamina Snuka for awhile there. But Rusev had ultimately chosen Lana, and left Aiden to fend for himself, despite how many hours and care he'd taken in making Rusev Day the success it was. So Aiden had picked himself up and made some life choices to take himself as far away from Rusev as possible-- commentating 205 Live, and doing things for NXT UK, and whatever else WWE offers him. It's fun, it works, and soon enough one Humberto Carrillo catches his eye. He's young, and good looking, with dimples that just never seem to end and a body to die for, but a lot of Aiden's enthusiasm for him is overexaggerated.  
  
Deep down in a place where Aiden would never acknowledge, he misses Rusev. Hell, sometimes he even misses Lana, even though he hates her more than anything else for doing what she's done-- what she continues doing. He had tried to warn Rusev, had been loyal and hopeful and had ended up with his heart smashed to pieces in the middle of the ring-- they had mocked him, his password, his true feelings, everything just a joke to them. Well, who's laughing now? he wonders, looking at himself in the mirror.  
  
He looks tired, old in a way that a person his age probably shouldn't. He's about to stand, go into the bathroom and draw a scalding hot shower, when there's a loud pounding at his door. He tenses up, quirking an eyebrow at it, before the noise continues with barely a pause. "Fine, fine, God, hang on!" He hurries over to the door and peeks out the peephole before all color drains from his face and his hand shakes as he closes it around the lock, hesitating. It's the next round of fists pounding against the door, vibrating through the wood, that inspires him to answer. "Holy shit, Alexander, what?" he hisses at his former partner. "Are you trying to get me in trouble with management or something?"  
  
Rusev ignores this and forces his way into the room before stopping short a few feet away, looking angry and lost, unsure what to do next. Aiden has just barely turned towards him when Rusev seemingly makes up his mind, crowding Aiden against the door and glowering down at him.  
  
"What are you doing?" Aiden asks quietly, hearing the exhaustion in his own voice as he tries to make himself as small as possible against the wood. "Did you come here to beat me down to let out more of your aggression because of Lana? It's not-- it's not fair," he continues. "I tried to warn you. Probably not in the best way, but I told you she never had your best interests at heart. I tried--"  
  
"Shut up," Rusev says, voice low but impactful, echoing through the whole room. Aiden shuts up and stares up at him, forcing himself to be still as Rusev reaches out, presses his fingers against Aiden's jaw, digs lightly into his throat. Just enough pressure that swallowing, that breathing, is just a little bit difficult, but Aiden doesn't fight him, just stares up at him with wide, dark eyes. "No cameras."  
  
Aiden closes his eyes. Hadn't had time to set anything up, not that he would ever again after what happened last time. "No cameras," he agrees, gasping as Rusev's hand presses even tighter against his throat, ridding him of more air. "Alexander..." He starts to worry that maybe, just possibly, Rusev, in his anger, will do something that neither of them can come back from, but the instant he reaches up and curls his fingers around Rusev's large wrist, something seems to ease in Rusev and he looks down at Aiden's pale, thin hand against his large, tanned skin, and gentles his hold, though he doesn't let go entirely.  
  
He watches with a frown as Aiden breathes in a little deeper, swallows a bit easier. "I shouldn't be here," he says lowly. "But you are the only one I could turn to. Who would understand. Who wouldn't throw me out."  
  
Aiden stares up at him. "What do you want from me, Alexander?" He shrugs tiredly. "I have nothing left to give you."  
  
Rusev leans in and Aiden gets lost in the pain in his gaze for a moment. "I think we both know that's not true," he says, what remains of his accent doing funny things to Aiden's insides, reminding him of times long past.  
  
"Rusev--" he whispers, but then Rusev is kissing him, rough, possessive presses of his lips against Aiden's, and Aiden groans softly, hand pressing at him like part of him wants to push him away, but ultimately he ends up gripping his shoulders and pulling him closer, sighing softly as Rusev dominates him, pins him against the door and continues kissing and biting his lips in a way that Aiden's only ever been able to dream about on some very frustrating nights since Rusev Day had fallen apart.  
  
He's not sure when it happens exactly but between one strained breath and the next, he finds his face pressed against the door, Rusev all but tearing his clothes off of him, and then he's blanketed once more by Rusev's body, gasping at the feel of cool air against his skin for only a moment before Rusev thrusts into him, hard. He gasps and moans at the sharp, tense agony spreading up his spine, down to his toes, before Rusev bites his shoulder, slamming his palm against the door next to Aiden's head, babbling in stilted Bulgarian against his skin. He pulls out roughly, slams back in, and Aiden groans as, slowly, with each accompanying thrust, the pain shifts just a little, mixing with pleasure and making his head spin. "Alexander," he moans into the wood. "Alexander..."  
  
Rusev growls into his ear, gripping his hips in a way Aiden knows will leave bruises for days, maybe weeks, and he gasps, the angle of the next thrust altered just enough that he feels an intense heat building deep inside of him, nerve endings singing as Rusev hits this spot over and over and over again, angry and unrelenting. "Aiden," he snaps. "Aiden." When Aiden finally lifts his head, eyes dazed and lips parted in shock, Rusev sneers. "Sing for me, Aiden." Another couple sharp snaps of his hips, claiming Aiden all over again, and Aiden's orgasm slams into him with similar ferocity, leaving him clenching around Rusev tight enough to milk it out of him as well.  
  
They lean, panting, Rusev against Aiden, and Aiden against the door, in the aftermath of all of this, and Aiden blinks slowly, feeling his eyelashes brush against the wood. "Oh God," he mumbles, aching in all of the best ways.  
  
Rusev is in no hurry, eventually pulls away and stumbles back a couple of steps, quietly surveying everything while Aiden presses his forehead against the door and tries to settle it all in his mind. Rusev lets out a slow, strained breath, before reaching out and gripping Aiden's shoulder, pulling him away from the door. He says nothing, just pushes him towards the bed, and disappears into the bathroom. Aiden turns to look at himself in the mirror, flushing when he realizes the extent of the bruises on his pale, delicate flesh. "Shit," he mumbles, fingers stretching over the marks on his throat, along his hips, down his legs. Despite it all, and how sore he knows he'll be in the morning, he feels... good. Better than he has in well over a year. He's still staring at his reflection when Rusev reappears, a wash cloth in hand. Aiden expects him just to toss it over and leave, but no.  
  
Rusev patiently swipes the cloth over his skin, washing him off quietly, observing his bruises with a solemn intensity that warms Aiden all over again. He grimaces and turns away, and Aiden fights himself not to grab him, make him stay forever, but he merely walks to the door and cleans it off as well before returning to the bathroom for a few long moments. When he comes back out, he can barely look Aiden in the eye as he collects his clothes. He doesn't apologize when he's done, just stares at Aiden with a focus that awakens that funny, squirming feeling deep inside of Aiden once again. "I gotta go," he says wearily. "I... This wasn't... what I was expecting."  
  
Aiden wants to ask what he was expecting, but ultimately lets it go. "Will I see you again?" he wonders.  
  
Rusev looks even more lost at this question, shrugging. "I... I don't know. Would you truly want to, Aiden?" He stares at the bruises staining Aiden's skin.  
  
Aiden smiles faintly. "Yeah, Alexander. I would."  
  
Rusev swallows. Hard. Turns for the door and pauses, hand on the knob. Looks back at Aiden and exhales. "Maybe you will, then." He slips out of the room before Aiden can formulate a response, and Aiden drops down onto the bed, staring at the ceiling for a few moments before reaching over for his laptop.  
  
As he types in his password, his smile spreads into a hopeful grin. IStill<3Rusev.


	2. chapter 2

To his credit, Aiden had come the instant Rusev had used his one free call on him. He'd stood stiffly in the police station and talked to the officer in charge of Rusev's arrest, called his lawyer, done everything he possibly could to help the situation out.   
  
In the morning, he comes back upon being alerted that the bond hearing had happened, paying the amount so Rusev would be released into his custody. They barely exchange glances as Rusev collects his things and follows Aiden to the car, hands tense along the straps of the bag the police station had put his things in.   
  
It's not until they're back at the hotel that Rusev speaks. "Thank you, Aiden."  
  
Aiden shrugs. Sighs. "Sure, whatever," he says, busying himself with notes, other paperwork he needs for commentary this week. "You're just lucky we were doing shows nearby."  
  
"Yes," Rusev says. "I was very lucky." There's something in his stare that finally makes Aiden look up, stare at him back with just as much intensity. "Aiden..."  
  
"We're not doing this again, Alexander," he informs him. "You had your fun, used me for what you needed, and now... well, you've made it clear you want Lana back." He nods at the ring back on Rusev's finger and chuckles mirthlessly, turning his gaze back onto the papers in his hands. "Hopefully I'll get that bail money back, but who knows."  
  
"I'll pay you back," Rusev promises him, shoulders tense and a strange look on his face as he takes a few steps closer to Aiden.  
  
"Good," he says distantly, fighting desperately to keep his focus on the busy work before him. "Listen, I'm sure you have a room of your own here, or somewhere nearby, I can drive you there if you need. You probably have a flight to catch too..."  
  
His voice catches in his throat as Rusev reaches out, settles his hand over Aiden's and just watches him. "No," he says softly. "My lawyer canceled all of that for me."  
  
Rusev's skin is so much darker, his hand so much larger than Aiden's, that he can't see himself under it anymore, and he closes his eyes against the visual, thinking that that encompasses all of their relationship. His determination to be everything for Rusev, and then Lana too, had caused him to lose himself. To be mocked and belittled and cast aside as soon as he tried to be more than what they wanted him to be. "Please let me go," he says, his voice sounding shaky and weak to his own ears.  
  
"Don't make me do that, Aiden," Rusev says, his fingers curling slightly around Aiden's and squeezing. "Please... you're all I have left."  
  
Aiden laughs, bitterly. "You're all I had for months," he confesses. "For, for... But it didn't stop you from tossing me aside at the first opportunity. You always choose Lana, you will always choose Lana over me, why should this be any different?"  
  
Rusev sighs. "I'm just tired, Aiden. You were not wrong about her, she has not changed. There's always... someone waiting, trying to take her from me, and... more often than not, they succeed. There's been so many over the years." He removes his hand and for a wild, insane moment, Aiden yearns to reach out and reclaim it, press it close and never let it go, but then that same hand is cupping Aiden's face, fingertips trailing over his lips, and Aiden gasps. "But you, you have always been here, hm? By my side, willing to help me, and do anything to make things better for me... Singing for me, paying bond for me..."  
  
"I-- I can't--" But he's already sinking into Rusev's solid warmth, eyes shut tightly as Rusev touches him, hands creeping up under his shirt, trailing over his pale skin, feeling his abs. "Alexander..."  
  
"I know this is not fair for you," he murmurs. "I have never been fair to you..." His mouth is hovering tantalizingly over Aiden's. "Let me try to make it up to you... a little..." Rusev kisses him, for the first time, and it's-- it's everything Aiden's ever imagined, dominating and possessive, and he gasps into it, feeling Rusev's fingers dig into his jaw more, devouring him as he presses him into the table. Aiden hears his papers shift and fall, but he doesn't care, allowing it as Rusev hoists him up and lays him down on the solid wood surface. "Aiden," he says softly, and Aiden swallows hard.  
  
"Alexander," he pants, finally opening his eyes and watching as Rusev tugs his slacks down his hips. Aiden's never felt so exposed as he does in this moment, Rusev's eyes trailing over his pale, muscular body. He's so different from Lana with her tanned curves and he's never felt more out of his depth than in this moment, and he almost wants to run, leave this all behind, but then Rusev is covering him, kissing him again, and Aiden moans, deep and shuddering all the way down into his chest, and Rusev smirks, resting his forehead against Aiden's as his fingers fumble with Rusev's shirt, his pants, struggling to get him naked too. Needing to feel more, to feel everything. "Please..."  
  
Rusev finally moves, gets enough space between them that Aiden can work his button loose, the jeans dropping to the floor until Rusev kicks them away. His shirt goes next, flung haphazardly somewhere into the room. Aiden chokes on his breath as Rusev pins him to the table once more, fingers loosely curling around his wrists. "What do you want, Aiden?" he whispers to him and Aiden swallows down another moan, trying to find the oxygen to respond.  
  
"You," he finally breathes out, overwhelmed by the feel of Rusev blanketing him, the heat pressing into his hip, hard and throbbing. "Alex-- Alexander..." He shudders as Rusev lets go of his wrists and instead grips his thighs, guiding him up to wrap them around his hips. "Oh-- oh my God..." It's so different than the first time, it's heady and intimate, oddly slow and gentle, and Aiden's head is spinning as Rusev teases him, squeezing his hips as he inches into him and then eases back out. "Alexander," he moans, dropping his head back against the desk in frustration, Rusev chuckling softly as he kisses and scrapes his teeth down Aiden's throat, licking at the soft skin there and leaving Aiden panting. "Please--" He shifts his legs, tries to rock up and take Rusev deep inside, but Rusev holds him down, continues mouthing at his chest, sucking lazily and putting deep, red marks all over his pale, delicate skin. Aiden moans and writhes, finally unable to wait any longer, and Rusev pulls away with a knowing glint in his dark eyes, trailing his fingers over Aiden's lips once more.  
  
"I am sorry for everything, Aiden," he says softly. "I've had a lot of time to think, especially since the... the last time we were alone like this."  
  
Aiden remembers, pressed against the door, Rusev pounding him into the surface, and oh God, it turns him on even more, his breath stuttering out of him in a low, desperate moan. "Alexander..."  
  
"I'm not perfect, I'll probably never be able to give you everything you want or deserve, but I... I will do my best to make things up to you. I promise." Rusev searches his eyes for a long, quiet moment, before kissing him again, long deep swipes of his tongue leaving Aiden overwhelmed and grasping at his back, only pulled away from the fluttery sensations caused by that when he finally feels Rusev thrust into him, filling him slowly. He inches back at times, just to thrust back in even deeper, until finally he bottoms out deep inside of Aiden and Aiden gasps into Rusev's mouth, toes flexing against his hips. "You feel so good," he whispers against Aiden's cheek, once more gripping Aiden's wrists and pinning them to the desk. "Ready?"  
  
Aiden's unable to speak, just stares at Rusev, wide eyed and trembling.  
  
"Aiden?" Rusev whispers, pressing another quick kiss to his mouth.  
  
"Move," is all Aiden can manage, gasping out the word brokenly, and Rusev chuckles, doing just that. Aiden keens and moans through every thrust, the desk thudding against the wall with every roll of Rusev's hips, and Aiden shifts his arms until Rusev's hands relax against his wrist, the momentum causing them to slip down to rest against his palms, Aiden curling his fingers around Rusev's and holding on as if he's afraid that he'll disappear should he let go.  
  
Rusev resumes mouthing at the dark red marks along Aiden's chest and he gasps and pants, climax so close that he thinks he can taste it. "Aiden," he breathes out, fingers twitching against Aiden's as he starts to lose rhythm, his hips stuttering while orgasm just teases at the edges of his senses. "Ai--Aiden... I-- I'm so close--" He grits his teeth, frustrated and desperate to continue moving, but it's all so overwhelming that he feels his control slipping, each movement difficult through his muddled mind. "Ah--"  
  
Then Aiden moves, shifts his legs, and changes the angle where their bodies meet, arching up with a wild gasp of Rusev's name, half-singing, half-moaning, his fingers digging into the back of Rusev's hands as he comes, muscles clenching around Rusev and sending him over into blinding pleasure as well.  
  
Neither man moves for awhile, gasping for air and enjoying the pleasant sensations creeping over their bodies as they lay, tangled together on the surface of Aiden's desk. Aiden blinks his eyes open after a few moments and stares at the ceiling, slowly relaxing his hands in Rusev's grip. He's still a solid, warm pressure on top of, and inside, Aiden, and Aiden settles, enjoying the peaceful moment.   
  
He knows soon enough Rusev will move, get up, and leave him cold and alone again, but for now. For now, everything's perfect.


End file.
